Digimon Vampire: Book 1: Return of the Demon Lords
by Daniel Kazami
Summary: Centuries ago, the worlds of Yokai, Digimon and Humans lived in harmony. The world was at peace for a long, long time until the Seven Deadly Digimon and their allies, the Dark Masters attacked. A group of heroes, led and governed by Yulonmon, the Jade Serpent Digimon and Fanglongmon came to the world's aid. Now, the Dark Masters and Demon Lords have returned. Yaoi! MPREG! Yuri!


Prologue

 _Long ago, two worlds once lived in perfect harmony, the humans and monsters we know as Yokai today living together in peace and harmony under the watchful eye of Huanglongmon, also known to many as Ierodramon (Ierodoramon). Under his watchful eye and the other watchful eye of the motherly Jade Serpent, Yulonmon, also known as Hisuiryumon, this duo watched over and protected the Earth with every fiber of their entire being. However, one day, a group of nasty monsters, known as the Dark Masters, led by the vile group of monsters, the Seven Deadly Digimon, or as the humans and Yokai alike know them as the Seven Deadly Sins. The two groups led an attack on the Earth, with the two groups trying to convince Yokai that humans were not welcome amongst the Yokai kindred. Likewise, they also tried to convince the humans that the Yokai living amongst them were truly abominations and terrifying and horrifyingly ugly beasts. The two evil groups were about to succeed in their nefarious plans when a human and his partner Digital Monster (Digimon) appeared and united four other normal animals, an Azure Dragon, a White Tiger, a Vermillion Phoenix, and a Black Tortoise and transformed them into newborn creatures the Yokai and the humans alike know as the Digimon Sovereigns to this day. Led by Azulongmon, the wisest and sagely dragon representing the Azure Dragon, he provided the humans and Yokai with wisdom needed to thrive in the harsh environment some Yokai were exposed to, helping them adjust their DNA to be suitable for any environment. Some Yokai, like the Yuuki-Onna had their DNA altered so they could survive in much warmer climates such as those of Africa, in countries such as Egypt, South Africa, or even the deserts and savannah plains of Kenya and the brutal sun of Sudan, making their bodies capable of handling such temperatures. Some Yokai who thrived in heat, such as Kitsune and Kyuubi humanoids gained thicker coats of fur and much better resistance to the cold and were able to handle the harsh winters in Russia and the snowy mountains that Japan called home. Some Yetis shed large portions of their fur to be able to handle the harsh heat of Australia in the summer and the ability to handle the Arabian summers that called for their aid. Werewolves and Werecats gained longer coats of fur in the winter to keep warm in places like Siberia where they were often called for help by people living in Russia and these coats were shed in the early spring to early summer to handle places like the beaches of Hawaii and the hot temperatures of California and Florida. At this point, they had already begun shedding and were just about finished shedding. Some Yokai, such as vampires gained even stronger resistance to the sun and the need for blood was able to be quenched by juices like blood oranges, pomegranates, red grapefruits, tomato juice or even fruit punch. As long as the color of the drink was red, vampires would be able to quench their thirst without the need for blood. This would prevent even the most noticeable vampire from being exposed to the blood they'd normally drink. This also served as a distraction for those who would normally pay these blood-drinkers attention. Many vampires who still drank blood resorted to blood from animals and helped save animals who had too much blood in their systems and helping rebalance the blood levels that had gone alarmingly high at a point where some animals would not survive. One day, the Sovereigns were posed with a question by several young children. The youngest Digimon, a white tiger named Biyakomon, had thought long and hard on the question but was unable to come up with an answer. The eldest Digimon, a Vermillion bird named Zhuqiaomon had come up blank as well. Azulongmon being the wisest was forced to think with Ebonwumon and after a few hours, they had come up with an answer. The children had asked, "How did Digimon first come into existence? Where do Digimon come from?", those were their questions and they had sought the Sovereigns out in search of an answer. Azulongmon was the first to speak._

 _"Child, Digimon have been around since the Dawn of time itself, or as many scientists call it, "The Big Bang". Many people have no idea where we Digimon are rumored to come from but we've been around as long as time itself has been around. The four of us came from your mythology ideals, namely from the White Tiger, Byakko, or as the Chinese know him as Baihu, the Black Tortoise, Ebonwu, as the Chinese know him as Xuanwu, the Vermillion Bird, Zhuqiao or as many Japanese know him as Suzaku and I come from the Azure Dragon, Qinglong or as many of you know me as Azulong or Seiryuu depending on where you live. Digimon come from a plane parallel to your own word, that is connected by a series of portals that allow us to come to you from our home, the Digital World as needed. The Digital World is born from computer networks and is comprised of beautiful skies inspired by the sunsets of your home. The Digital World has been around for ages, centuries, practically millines and millions of years. We've been existent as long as time itself but our world did not become known to you humans until the birth of the Internet, which was when we were able to meet you. Now, I must cut our conversation short because a hunter and his huntress wife are planning on hunting me and my brothers down and potentially killing us. Children, take these Digivices, they will protect you with every fiber of their being." Azulongmon replied._

 _"Wait, but how are they going to protect us from here? We don't have any legitimate self defense methods." The children asked listening to the Dragon's words._

 _"Open your hearts to the light. Once your hearts are open, you'll see how." Biyakomon replied._

 _"But how? I don't understand." One child asked._

 _"You'll know. Look within your heart." Ebonwumon replied._

 _"Okay... I'll take your word for it..." A nervous child replied._

 _"Young one, you have nothing to be afraid of. Just believe in your heart." Zhuqiaomon replied, cutting off the child's words._

 _"Now, go! You've a duty to protect these worlds!" Azulongmon shouted._

 _Now, centuries have gone by without the protection of the Digimon Sovereigns. And the Seven Deadly Digimon have so far been kept at bay. But, at this point, in 2017, the seal holding the Seven Deadly Digimon is weakening and Digimon from Digidestined across the world are being called to special active duty and away from their Tamers to help repair the seal before Lucemon escapes and destroys all three worlds, the Yokai World, the Human World, and the Digital World._

 _Di-di-di_

 _Digimon, Digimon_

 _Di-di-di_

 _Digimon, Digimon_

 _Digimon, Digital Monsters_

 _Digimon are the champions_

 _Change into Digital Champions_

 _To save and defend the World!_

 _Digimon, Digital Monsters_

 _Digimon are the champions_

 _*instrumental*_

 _Digivolve into Champions!_

 _Digi-Modify!_

 _Digimon, Digital Monsters_

 _Digimon are the champions!_

 _*Guitar solo plays loudly*_

 _Gokigen na chou ni natte_

 _Kirameku kaze ni notte_

 _Ima sugu_

 _Kimi ni ai ni yukou_

 _*Shadows of Moka, Yukari, Mizore, and three other figures appear in the background*_

 _Yokei na koto nante_

 _Wasureta hou ga mashi sa_

 _Koreijou shareteru jikan wa nai_

 _*Shadows of Agumon (Adventure version), Biyomon, Gabumon, Palmon and Gatomon appear in the background*_

 _Nani ga WOW WOW WOW WOW_

 _Kono sora ni hibiku no darou_

 _Dakedo WOW WOW WOW WOW_

 _Ashita no yotei mo wakaranai_

 _*Shadows of Veemon, Wormmon, Guilmon, Renamon, Terriermon, Hawkmon, Armadillomon, and Patamon appear in the background*_

 _Mugendai na yume no ato no_

 _Nani mo nai yo no naka ja_

 _Sou sa itoshii omoi mo makesou ni naru kedo_

 _Stay shigachi na imeeji darake no_

 _Tayorinai tsubasa demo_

 _Kitto toberusa_

 _On my love!_

 _*instrumental version*_

 _*Shadows of Ken, Daisuke, Tai, Matt, Sora, Mimi, Kari, Takato, Rika, Henry, Cody, Yamawa (new partner of Hawkmon after Yolei passed away from a heart attack, and TK (Tony-Kane) appear in the background and jump out into full color*_

 _Mugendai na yume no ato no_

 _Nani mo nai yo no naka ja_

 _Sou sa itoshii omoi mo makesou ni naru kedo_

 _Stay shigachi na imeeji darake no_

 _Tayorinai tsubasa demo_

 _Kitto toberusa_

 _Oh yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!_

 _*Shadows of Agumon (Adventure version), Gabumon, Biyomon, Palmon, Gatomon, Veemon, Wormmon, Guilmon, Renamon, Terriermon, Hawkmon, Armadillomon and Patamon all emerge and jump out into full color*_

 _Mugendai na yume no ato no_

 _Yarusenai no yo naka ja_

 _Sou sa joushiki hazure mo waruku wa nai ka na!_

 _Stay shisou na imeeji wo someta_

 _Gikochinai tsubasa demo_

 _Kitto toberusa_

 _Oh yeah!_

 _*Shadows of the Seven Deadly Digimon and the Dark Masters jump out and the Digimon are shown Digivolving into Champion level forms*_

 _Mugendai na yume no ato no (No ato no)_

 _Nani mo nai yo no naka ja (Nani mo nai) (No naka ja)_

 _Sou sa itoshii omoi mo makesou ni naru kedo (Itoshii) (Makesou ni naru kedo)_

 _Stay shigachi na imeeji darake no (Darake no)_

 _Tayorinai tsubasa demo (Tayorinai) (Demo)_

 _Kitto toberusa (Toberusa)_

 _On my LOVE!_

 _(Gatomon's Voice)_

 _Welcome to Yokai Academy!_

This is the realm of the three Worlds, the Yokai World, the Human World, and the Digital World. Centuries have passed since the beginning of Digimon and the emergence of Yokai. Yokai and Humans have grown distant from each other, each remaining in their own realm without the other, until today, when two beings, one of the Digital Realm and one of the Yokai Realm met for the first time.

"Iya! EEK! Who are you?! What the hell happened?!" The girl, who had pinkish-silver hair that blended with each other, and had striking red eyes, approached the woman with the Holy Ring-like ponytail holder.

"Calm down. My name is Jun Kanashiba. I'm a first-year at Yokai Academy. It's nice to meet you!" The girl wearing the Holy-Ring-held ponytail smiled.

"O-oh. Sorry, I thought you were one of my rabid fanboys. They're always giving me grief. My name is Moka Akashiya. It's nice to meet you too Jun-san! Huh? What's that thing holding your ponytail together?" Moka asked, looking at Jun's Holy Ring.

"Oh, that. That's my Holy Ring. Normally, it keeps my power in check. When I enter my typical state, as a Digimon, power overflows through my body and floods it with magic power, causing tremendous danger if I don't wear the Holy Ring. It's a power-restraint. In reality, I'm actually a Digimon known as Gatomon. There's another variety of my kind, like a Subspecies known as BlackGatomon, they don't need the Holy Ring. Because of their Darkness-based powers, they require an entirely different ring, called the Undead Ring, known to some as the Unholy Ring. This keeps their Darkness Powers in check but it also weakens my Holy powers when I'm in big trouble. Then, there's one more subspecies known as Calicomon, known to some as Mikemon. These kitties have to wear a silver ring called the Neutral Ring. Without their Neutral Rings, war could wage between BlackGatomons and my species, Gatomons. The Neutral Rings have the power to allow peace to reign between our two rival kingdoms." Jun explained, smiling. As she smiled, her ears and a tail popped out.

"Wow, that's pretty cool! Whoa! Uh oh! Look out!" Moka shouted, pushing Jun out of the way as a bicycle whizzed past the two.

Suddenly, the bicycle slowed down... Only to crash into a tree. *CRASH! TINKLE*

The boy on the bicycle was stomach first on the ground, his eyes swirling.

"Tsukune-kun! Are you alright?! What happened?!" Moka asked, looking at her boyfriend while shaking him awake.

"I missed the bus and had to hop on my bike in a hurry and all of a sudden, the wind gave me a burst of speed and *ah-ah-achoo!* Caused me to lose control of my bike and I crashed into a tree and fainted." Tsukune said.

"Oh, good heavens, Tsukune! Be more careful! How badly are you hurt?" Moka asked, looking at her boyfriend.

"Don't worry. I've got this. Holy Ring, heal this boy's wounds! Aura!" Jun shouted and the wounds, scratches, blood, bumps and bruises all vanished from the boy, healing instantly.

"Whoa, who are you and how'd you do that?" Tsukune asked, looking at Jun.

"My name is Jun Kanashiba and I'm a Digimon known as Gatomon. My Holy Ring healed your wounds with help from my healing spell, Aura." Jun replied, smiling.

"D-Digimon?" Moka and Tsukune asked, cocking an eyebrow in bewilderment.

"Digimon, short for Digital Monster. I'm not the only one coming, though. Guys, hurry up! By the way, bless you, Tsukune-san!" Jun called, waving for a wildly blond-haired boy, a long blonde-haired girl, a pink-haired girl with blue streaks in her hair, a magenta-haired girl with green streaks in it, a wildly colored young man with blue hair and white streaks in it, and brown eyes, a cerulean haired male with a bright gold V mark tattooed on his forehead and crimson eyes, a crimson eyed young man with short green hair, a mint-haired young man with green eyes, an auburn-haired male with brown eyes and a headband reminiscent of a Native American with a feather on the top, a blonde-haired male with crimson eyes, a strawberry-blonde male with bluish-green eyes wearing wing-like hair clips in his hair followed behind.

"Okay, okay, Jun! We're coming!" The mint-haired man replied.

"Jeez, Kaito, couldn't you have used the wind to your advantage?" Jun replied, identifying him as Kaito.

"No, Jun, I was stuck without my wind powers for a week. I was grounded, remember?" Kaito replied, quipping his response.

"Guys, please don't fight. You know you don't want me to have to unleash Magical Fire again!" The pink-haired girl replied.

"Aya's right guys. For everyone's sake, don't fight." The boy wearing wing-like hair clips replied.

"Guys, for the love of the gods, enough!" The magenta-haired girl roared.

"Rosie, do you really have to be so loud?" The blonde-haired girl moaned.

"Jeez, Miyu, relax, I was trying to break it up." Rosie replied.

"Na, guys, stop! Yamero! You're acting like a bunch of little kids!" The blue and white haired man yelled.

"Logan's right guys. Enough is enough." The blonde-haired boy agreed.

"Thank you, Apollo. I'm glad someone's finally listening to me." Logan replied.

"No problem." Apollo replied.

"I don't know why everyone's fightin' can't everyone just get along? I don't see why y'all are fightin'." The crimson-eyed blonde said quietly.

"I don't know, Dallas. Maybe it's best to stay outta this, for everyone's sake." The cerulean haired male said, nodding.

"Victor, you're probably right about that." Dallas replied.

"Mm, they'll settle down at some point. Everyone ENOUGH!" The auburn-haired male roared.

"Jeez, Aquila, not so loud! Others are still trying to sleep!" The green-haired male scolded.

"Keisuke is right everyone. Enough is enough." A voice came from behind.

"Sheesh, Kaito, stop being so loud. Other Yokai and humans alike are trying to sleep." A blue-haired male scolded.

"Sorry Henry. I'll try to quiet down." Kaito replied.

"Gatomon, shame on you. You know better than to cause trouble like this." A brown-haired female scolded.

"Miyu, try to be a little quieter. Others are still asleep. It's nighttime in some places." An auburn-haired girl with blonde streaks reprimanded her.

"Victor, I'm glad you stayed out of it. Good job." A spiky-haired cinnamon-haired teen praised his friend.

"Keisuke, good job trying to break things up. You did a good job." A royal-blue haired teen praised his best friend.

"Dallas, way to go by trying to stay out of it." A short brunette haired boy said, smiling.

"Aquila, you mustn't be so loud at this time. Were you trying to wake the whole world up?" A blonde-haired blue eyed girl said, smiling.

"I am not even going to go there, Logan." The short-haired sapphire-eyed teen said, sighing.

"Apollo, great job trying to break things up." A bushy-haired brunette said, smiling.

"Aya, be more careful in the future." An orange-haired teen said.

"Rosie, try to be a little quieter, try not to shout, okay?" A pink-haired girl said, smiling.

"Alright, Mimi." Rosie replied.

"You got it, Daishuke!" Veemon replied with a Brooklyn accent.

"Wait, who are you guys?" Moka asked.

"Oh, we're these guys Tamers. These are our Digimon in human forms. When trouble brews, we slide a card through our Digivices and say, 'Digital Henshin, Transform!' That's our cue, to let them unleash their true forms and wreak havoc on those who are causing the trouble." Kari replied.

"T-Tamers?!" Moka replied, looking at the Digivices in shock.

What will happen next time? Tune in next week for the next Episode of Digimon + Vampire, "Digital Henshin, Activate!" Let's DIGITIZE!

Ending theme

Digimon Season 3 (instrumental)


End file.
